Fallen Kingdom - The Extended Story
by diarya8
Summary: A boy, Peter, takes back the night that his father's kingdom was destoryed and fallen. Now he searches for a girl, but between the princess and the peasent. He wanted the peasent, which brings jealousy to the princess causing her to wreck havoc. While the king, Walt, connects the puzzle of finding his own son. But the rising evil doesn't appreciate it.
1. Chapter 1

~Part 1 – The Fallen, The Brave~

I was once King, now I am no more. But a peice of trash left around to survive on its own. I've left my kingdom already, I never looked back at it once I finally left it to let it fall. Twice the sights aren't better, it's horrible. I'm inside my house, drinking a water bottle while I wait for myself to grow to a death's age. I'm very close to it, though. So it shouldn't be too hard. I'm 79, and my kingdom has fallen. I don't plan on creating another one, just to live through the pain. I also never knew how the mobs broke out of my dungeon. It was very perciuliar, but just thinking about it breaks my heart once again. But I question more over sadness and memories. Was it the guards' fault? I'm not sure. I really don't care much right now.

Sitting in my chair made of stone, just waiting for something. I don't know what I'm waiting for, is it something important? Is it that I'm wasting time for a purpose. Then that brings back my memories, my older memories. When I was a kid, this village was my hometown, they helped me when I was strucked in the desert with my family. But Mom and Dad didn't survive, sadly. So I didn't like visit that village ever since I left because of the bad memories. I did have fun there, built a nether portal for them to explore in.

I decided to get up and off my lazy butt to explore around for a bit. I opened my wooden door, the shining of the sun rays, the trees waving "hello" at me. The birds flying over my house, wait... vultures! Those nasty things keep me up everytime I try to stay asleep in the night. Now those things are here in the day?

"Hur... you lousy birds. Get off my house! This is my property, not yours!" I shouted at the vultures. They got furious, and stood still, staring at me. I stared back at them, glaring like a hawk.

"You birds want a peice of me?" I questioned. I reached for my sword on my back, still glaring at the vultures like crazy.

"Well you're not getting one!" I then jumped up a few pillars around my house and climbed onto the house. I swung my sword furiously at the vultures who were crying out loud, pleading for murcey. They went back into the desert, that was when I saw the village.

~Fallen Kingdom~

My son, running through the forest on his horse, Pamela, searching for the girls of his dreams. Sure he won't find one in the forest, but he was making his way over to the other kingdom. After defeating the mysterious man who took down his father's kingdom, he had loads of respect around the town. My son gazed at the trees, looking for a new discovery. But there was nothing but plants and fallen leaves.

He arrived at the kingdom, looking up at the huge castle. It reminded him of his own castle, but even bigger. Of course, because the Minecraft gods let us build at higher altitudes. The flag waves "hello" at him, and the villagers and peasents also waved. Some ran towards my son and asked for autographs and such.

"What are you looking for?" One villager asked.

"Have you come to seek for my wood? IT'S MINE!" Another villager shouted.

"People, calm down. It's just the guy that saved our butts!" A pleasent stated.

"Hey hey hey, wanna buy some tacos?" An advertiser question.

"I'm looking for a beautiful, and kind girl. No, I have not come to take your wood. Also, I do not like tacos," My son answered. He continued deeper into the village, looking around for a girl of his kind. That's when he saw the princess of the kingdom. Beautiful, stunning, and pleasent for him.

"Hey! You there, what are you doing, get off that statue. It's supposed to be polished neatly!" The Princess screamed. Well, she isn't that perfect. But maybe she's not in the mood today.

"Hello, Princess," My son greeted. He bowed down to her on my horse.

"Oh, and who are you?" She says.

"I'm the one hero, who saved this kingdom from destruction," My son replied.

"Oooo, interesting. I want you," The Princess smiled. She paced towards to him, trying to look as pretty as she is now.

"Wait a minute, who's that girl?" My son said. Going towards the peasent, lonely girl. She was picking flowers and trying to eat them. But she was so beautiful, let's see if she was his type. My son looked down at her, she looked back, smiling.

"So you're the hero that everyone's talking about. Am I right?" She said. She got up and off her knees.

"Yeah... hehe, you're pretty," My son said, he covered his mouth in embaressment. The Peasent Girl giggled a little, and looked back at him.

"Thank you, my name is Evan," Evan said. Her eyes sparkled as bright as the sun shines down on diamonds. She's the girl he wants.

"My name is Peter. Well, it's not the best name to have, but you're pretty," Peter said, again, covering his mouth in total embaressment.

"Hey! You there!" The Princess shouted. Peter looked at her, and back at Evan.

"Well, I see you have the Princess. Good luck with her, she's really mean," Evan informed. She got up and back into her peasent house.

~Fallen Kingdom~

The villagers camp outside, and in the middle. There was a fire, steaming with smoke of netherrack.

"Well, we had a raid at this village. There were mobs everywhere, pouring out like the waterfall breeze into your face," A Villager told the other villagers. They were petrified, more than the kids. Who were rolling their eyes and still playing with each other. I got up, and grabbed a bucket for water. I picked up the bucket, then got a vision:

_"You're going to be a great, Peter. Once you're done with your training. You can complete the objective of defeating the one who destroyed your father." A Villager said._

_"I won't let you down, Sensei!" Peter smiled. He got down from the well, drinking his water._

I gasped, dropping down the bucket. It poured out water and into the sand, the liquid makes its way into the sand. Draping of its contents in it. I blinked my eyes. My son's name was Peter! But it must be a different Peter, but to make sure. I ran back to the campfire.

"and then, the the kid ran towards his sensei, looking down on his dreaded body soaking wet near the portal. He hugged him, and took the paper that was with him, looking at it he saw-" The Villager claimed.

"Who is Peter? Do any of you know him?" I asked.

"Ah... yes, the one that helped our village with his sensei. He was the one who destroyed the mysterious, powerful man who destroyed his father's kingdom," The Villager informed. I raised my eyebrows, hearing it just connects the start of a puzzle he must solve.

"Well, what was his father's name?" I questioned.

"I'm not sure, we really don't know. He never told us because it breaks his heart just hearing it," The Villager responded. This puzzle just waits there impatiently because of that Villager. Other paths of the puzzles were open, but not connected now.

"Where was this, battle?" I implored once again. The Villagers all looked at one another, then looked back at me.

"That way," A Villager disclosed. Pointing to the forbidden path.

~Fallen Kingdom~

**"Cast the shadow out from sight"**

**"A final stand a shouting cry"**

**"Life itself suspended by a thread"**


	2. Chapter 2

All the villagers say their goodbyes and good lucks to me. Some of them just glared at me like I'm stupid and has that kind of glare that say "You're going to get killed". Once all the villagers were done., I started following the gravel path towards the other biome where all villagers are forbidden to go into. There was a strong storm, thunders striking everywhere. The creepers charging up from their graves as it turned to night. The gravel path was starting to fade away, so I quickly sprinted following its pathway before it disappeared. I was then, lead into a forest. A roofed one with red and brown mushrooms in it. I gulped, and head inside the roofed forest. The sounds all start to become quiet, like everyone just died all at once... I could not hear a thing except my shoes impacting the blades of the grass, I see water. All murky and really translucent. There were dripping water coming from the rain down in the roofed forest. Yet, it no made sound through all time that goes by. Then comes this big tree, one you'd see if you were exploring for man-made structures. This one was totally ancient, it has moss all over it! I looked over to my left and right, then started heading my way inside.

Just a pleasant night in this kingdom, protected by Peter. Evan was just getting water from the well as usual, then saw a strange man that looked so much like Peter. He was wearing a crown and shaking hands to nothing, he then took a sip of the water well. After that, he disappeared out of thin air.

"You're seeing things... Evan Jones," Evan whispered to herself.

"get it together or you'll lose your mind!" Evan then began to walk towards the well slowly in motion. Held the bucket up, preparing to fight the ghostly figure, she then slowly let in water for the bucket. Looked behind her left and right, then quickly ran off with the bucket in her hands. Ran about zero point five miles! Evan began to walk to the cozy blacksmith's wall. She crouched down next to it, leaning on it and taking a big sip of the water.

"Ah... so refreshing. I should really stop drinking the fruit juice the kingdom gives me... or I'll keep seeing things!" Evan said to herself. She took another sip of water, and lied down in her bush pillow.

"What is it that you want, Peter?" The Princess asked. Peter looked away, then back at her.

"I want a place to stay in, that's all..." Peter replied vaguely. The Princess looked furious at the answer. She though that he came all the way here for her.

"Look, you're pretty, cute and all. But you've got to control your anger management-"

"WHAT ANGER MANAGEMENT!? I HAVE NO ANGER AT ALL!" The Princess shouted angrily at Peter. Shook her fist at him. Then she began to realize what she did.

"Hehe, I see now... But let's get past that. Don't you want a girl that suits you?"

"Yes, but. I still like that Evan girl," Peter claimed. He slowly stepped back away from The Princess as she steamed up, there were literally smoke particles coming from her ears. BOOM!

"EVAN IS A LITTLE UGLY WOMAN THAT'S POOR AND HAS ABSOLUTELY NO RESPECT FOR ME AND YOU EXCPECT ME TO BE THE SAME WAY AS HER?" The Princess screamed. It nearly woke up all of the kingdom. Evan heard it, she snickered at The Princess.

"Oh, you never fail me Princess Blais, never fail me." Evan laughed. Evan went back to sleep in her bush.

"I didn't say you had to be the same way as her. I just said I liked Evan and not you- I mean I like you but like you... and... um..." Peter ran out of decisions.

"I, um. Better get going, hehe... yeah..." Peter slowly walked out of the room, then quickly outside of the castle. He slid his hands on his face, and onto his hair. Peter was really relieved he got out of that situation alive.

"That was quite the situation you had there, Prince Peter," Evan interrupted. The moon was shining down on her eyes that made it look sparkle, made her look even more cute.

"Yeah, hehe... What can I say? A Princess would always want what they'd want!" Peter responded. _That was stupid, Peter. Just try to be yourself! _Peter thought. Evan walked back to her spot, but Peter quickly sprinted back to her.

"Um... hello again?" She said awkwardly. Peter stared at Evan, and she stared back. Almost as if they were animals meeting a new friend, bigger than a friend. The connection between the two are as sticky as a giant slime king. Peter tilted his head, ready for a kiss-

"Wait, we shouldn't be doing this. I mean, the princess would be furious about this. She'll literally throw a horse out of the window," Evan uttered. _You shouldn't be loving this boy, Evan. _Evan thought. Peter got up, and walked away to the front of the castle to guard once again. Evan sighed and straightened her bush pillow, then she noticed something. A glittering crown:

**Respectful Owner of Queen Joahnna**

"I can't believe it... I found it, I found my mother's crown!" Evan shouted. She calmed herself, because she realized she doesn't want anybody to notice then steal it from her. Evan began to dance around, all in joy because she'd found her mother's crown.

"Mother, you believed in me. Said I'll be rich... I still haven't given up." Evan whispered.

~Fallen Kingdom~


End file.
